The Flatmate Adventures
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: Sharing an apartment is difficult. What with 'Before-Noon Adventures' and obnoxious flatmates, will Tony and Loki manage to keep themselves under control? Or will a flatmate die? And will Clint and Natasha be together? Probably no, to the last two.
1. BeforeNoon Adventures'

**Set in a human AU. This chapter is for Loki, Thor, and Hawkeye. They share a small apartment with just enough room for them. They're also all in their twenties. I'm putting this little note in so you can get a nice little image going.**

Loki didn't like waking up before noon. In fact, he hated it. He wasn't a morning person to any extent, and it was when one of his flatmates -Thor- seemed to have the most energy. Thor was annoying when he was being energetic. And even though Thor knew all this, he was still always surprised when Loki got angry at him.

"Loki, you have to get up now!"

Loki cringed at the usual wake-up call. He knew that Thor had just entered his room, and was about to shake him up.

"No! Fahk off!" he grumbled sleepily, slapping at the large hand that had just touched his shoulder.

"But it's 10:30!"

"That's not noon, Thor, now go away!"

Thor laughed at the half-asleep, flailing, grumbling man in front of him. He always thought it was funny how he could try and yell at someone in this state.

"It's noon to me, though," Thor pouted, sitting on Loki's bed.

"I don't care. It's not noon to me, now leave."

"No, I'm bored, so c'mon."

Loki just managed to open a green eye before Thor decided to pick him up.

"Okay, no, no, no, _no_!"

Loki, now fully awake, slammed a bony knee into Thor's stomach, making the blond drop him. As soon as he recovered from his fall, Loki scrambled up and out his room, managing not to trip on his too-big green pyjama pants. He heard Thor make a noise of discomfort, then a bit of silence as he tried to figure out where Loki had gone. Loki couldn't help but smirk when Thor saw him just outside the door.

"At least I'm up," Loki pointed out before dodging Thor's tackle attempt. "Always with the tackling!"

He heard his other flatmate, Clint, laughing from the small living room. Clint always had a habit of snickering at their little fights.

"It isn't funny, Barton!" called Thor, picking himself up.

"Yes it is!" Clint called back. "And Loki, you really should get some clothes on, we're going questing today."

"I don't want to go to the freakin' mall again."

"We're not. We're gonna go to the carnival today."

Loki made a face. "I have to go, don't I?"

"Yes. Now go put a shirt on."

Loki gave a short sigh. He had no choice. He was going to have to go on a 'Before Noon Adventure'.

**Next chapter belongs to Tony, Bruce, and Steve. They've got a penthouse because Tony's still motherfrickin' rich.**


	2. The Dreaded Morning

**Now for the apartment of Tony, Bruce, and Steve. Remember, giant penthouse set-up because Tony's awesome.**

Tony hated 'Before-Noon Adventures' just as much as Loki. That's why he kept wondering why he still let Steve live in the same building as him. The man goes to war once and can't stop getting up at five. In the morning. _The morning. _Of course, Bruce got up much earlier than Tony as well, but at least the little brunette was quiet, while Steve kept watching baseball at five in the morning. _The morning!_

So on the morning of the 'Before-Noon Adventure', Steve was up, once again at _five in the morning_. And he was accidentally waking Tony up, at _five in the morning_. Or so Tony thought.

"DAMMIT, STEVE!" he shouted when the crowd cheered. "IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING, GET SOME SENSE AND SLEEP!"

Tony, of course, wasn't aware of how many voice cracks that sentence contained, and thus didn't know how mental he sounded. He also wasn't aware of the fact that Steve had gone somewhere for breakfast and wasn't actually in the house watching baseball, it was just his mind messing with him. And also wasn't aware that he almost gave Bruce a heart attack.

Bruce, trying to control a sudden bit of anger, opened Tony's door.

"Tony, it's 10:30. Steve's not here."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at the other young genius. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh, APOLOGIES, my love!" said Tony dramatically, flailing his way from his bed and onto his knees in front of Bruce. "Forgive me?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and easily shoved the sleepy Stark over. "Fine. Oh, and don't go back to sleep. Thor called and we're all going to the carnival."

"Really? A 'Before-Noon Adventure'?"

"Yes. And you need to stop stealing all the Loki phrases."

"That was a mutual quote, actually. We had a meeting while half-asleep and everything."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony, who was still laying on the wooden floor. Dramatic weirdo rich boy who was oddly adorable.

"Okay, Tony enough with the drama stuff. Get dressed."

"Non-pyjama clothing is overrated."

Bruce felt a twinge of annoyance. "Am I going to have to yell?"

"Oh, god, please no," begged Tony, scrambling up. "Whoa, dizzy."

"Alright, get ready for your 'Before-Noon Adventure'. I'm going to call Steve."

"Good luck with him finding the 'answer' button," Tony called as his door closed.

He stood still for a moment, in his black pyjamas, in his huge room, with feet becoming increasingly cold. Freaking 'Before-Noon Adventures'.

**Like? I don't think I'll be doing much with Natasha because she doesn't have a roommate, but she'll be around. Like attending the 'Before-Noon Adventures'.**


	3. The BeforeNoon Carnival

**Time for the first 'Before-Noon Adventure'! Carnival Time!**

Tony and Loki were staggering as the group made their way through the gates of the carnival. Everyone else seemed fine and Clint cheered up even more when his best friend (Tony would just say girlfriend) Natasha joined them. But until noon hit or soda was ingested, Tony and Loki were going to be miserable.

"Soda, Stark?"

"Yes. Just yes."

With that the two twenty-somethings started to a small snack stand nearby. The other five went on their way to the rides, all wanting to go on the two-stories high swing ride. It was kind of boring to them, but once Tony and Loki rejoined them, things got better, and in the case of Tony and Clint, more immature.

"The flying elephant ride, Tony?"

Tony looked down at Clint. "Yes."

The two ran off, acting like two little kids, even skipping on their way. Natasha did the most sighing because everyone else was busy laughing, even Loki. Boys. What set the boys off even more was the old man ride operator who just played along.

"Alright, young 'uns!" he said once Tony and Clint managed to fit themselves into an elephant made for kids at least two feet shorter than both of them. "Are ya ready to ride?"

"Heck yeah, mister!" said Tony in a little kid voice as Clint gave a double thumbs-up.

The old man laughed and went to his little operating booth. The other young adults watched, doubled in laughter as Tony and Clint started to cheer and yell in their best little kid voices and acted surprised when they went higher because Clint had pushed a button. When they got off, the guys were winded and even Natasha was giggling a bit.

"No regrets!" the two chanted, bowing to their friends.

Loki clapped slowly. "Alright, you idiots, let's go to the bumper cars. I need to get back at Thor for waking me up."

"Sure you will, Loki," said Thor, giving the raven-haired man a shove. "Sure you will."

Loki raised an eyebrow in this challenging sort of way. The others could now tell – Loki was serious. And when Loki was serious, one would have to watch out. The others made a mental note to avoid the thin man in the green skinnies while he was behind the wheel.

Once everyone was seating in their preferred cars, there was this overly long announcement. So Loki looked for the cars he'd be hitting the most. Ignore Steve in his American flag one, leave Clint and Natasha in their shared black car mostly alone, nudge Tony's bright red and yellow, bump into Bruce's green car some, but mostly aim for the thunder-bolt car. The others were trying to avoid the black car with the green mist and the ice-blue strands on it.

"And, start!"

As soon as they could, the group and everyone around them floored it, most people slamming into as many people as they could. Loki simply wove through everyone just to smack into Thor at top speeds. After a while, Thor caught on.

"Hey! You're only trying to hit me!" shouted Thor.

"No, I'm not!" Loki called back, slamming his car into a passing Tony. "See?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Tony!"

**The whole elephant thing is something I've done before. True story.**

**Alrighty. Carnival will be in multiple parts as a warning. And guest appearances from people who aren't in the Avengers will happen.**


End file.
